invisible love
by kagxinu
Summary: Kagome's being taken from her morden day to the past, getting introuble with love and inuyasha eing inlove with Kikyuo and Kagome who will he choose or will any of the girl take him back with what hes done to them?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's birthday couldn't get any weirder than it has gotten since the morning. First she work up with ought a present from her family, then at school she couldn't get any work done, or at least get any of the work. Then when she gets home, happy to be there since she wanted to leave in the morning so quick, her little brother Sota informs her that they hadn't seen her cat since she left in the morning.

"What do you mean that Buyu isn't here!" she screamed as she walked to her room dragging her bag along. When she got to her room the obese cat wasn't there, it usually lies on the bed and sleeps there until she came home from school.

"Where did she go?" she asked as she got out of her room walking to the sitting room where her grandpa was reading a magazine.

"Maybe ran off, or somewhere around outside" her grandpa said as he looked at her from the top of his magazine.

She started running outside worried that her cat was lost. She ran around the big three that was always in blossom, it wasn't there. She checked everywhere except in the shrine.

It was a little house that a well was in there, but she never really liked to go there. And her grandpa always said that it was an ancient well, which she never believed.

"Yeah right" she muttered as she walked in remembering what her grandpa told her when she was at least thirteen or something.

As she walked in, sure enough the cat was in there, but it was sleeping. 'Maybe someone closed it in here' she though as she ran for the ct. as she picked it up, the cat opened her tiny eyes and nuzzled against her face.

"Oh, Buyu I'm so happy to see you" she said as she rubbed her face against the cats. As she came back to the world again, she saw something that was ghost like coming out of the well. The cat jumped out her hands and ran for the door. The ghost like monster grabbed on her shoulder and threw her into the well.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aaaaaaaah!' she screamed trying to grab on something as she fell backwards. On the other end she was coming out of the well. She got out looking around.

"Huh" she gasped as she looked to see a boy pinned to a three.

"Huh, Kikyuo? She came back again!" He thought as the smell of her come closer to his senses.

"Aw, cute ears" she said as she stopped by the three. She looked up at him; she climbed up the three to touch the ears.

'This sent, its Kikyuo!' He though again. She reached out and touched his ears; they were fluffy and really soft. She stopped looked at him; he was sleeping with an arrow through his heart.

'Why is he pinned on a three with an arrow?

On the village, Kaede, the leader of the village were walking to the Inu Yasha tree as they heard that there was a demon there. As she walked on the sent to her nose started the smell as if Kikyuo was around. Kikyuo was her older sister; she was the priests of the secret jewel. She pinned Inu Yasha to a three when they fell into a trap on betraying each other, and Inu Yasha was trying to steal the jewel from her so he could become a full demon. Then she pinned him to the three and then she died telling her sister to burn her with the jewel.

On the three.

Kagome got down from the three and looked at him from a great point of view.

'And why does he have ears like a dog's? She asked as she looked at him again.

The half demon's eyes opened, he looked around the saw Kagome as Kikyuo standing down by the three looking up at him.

"Damit you bustard get me outer this three!" he yelled as he clutched his fist with great effort.

"Who's Kikyuo?" Kagome asked as he looked at him.

"Don't play with me you bch!" he yelled his fist now clutched at his side.

"If you expect me to get you outer there, then you gotta stop calling me names" she said folding her hands and looking away from him.

"Kikyuo! I swear now I'm going to burst you open once I've got outer this three!" he yelled trying to pull the arrow out.

"Ouch!" he flicked his hands back as if it was burned by the arrow.

"As you think you're so mighty then why don't you get yourself outer there" she said looking at him from the Conner of her eyes.

"You bch" he said as he looked at her.

"Get up here Kikyuo!" he yelled breaking the silence.

"My name is not Kikyuo!" she yelled as she looking forth hugging herself.

"What ever, now get me down from here before I kill you!" he shouted again as she got up and looked at him.

She climbed up the three," my name is Kagome, Ka Go Me, got it!" she yelled as she got into his face.

"Huh," the smell of Kikyuo was turned into a perfume on pine tree or something like that.

"Wondered, she was a beauty and not hard headed as you" he said folding his hands looking aside of him.

"Finally" she said doing the same. As she stood there the village got to the tree their arrow pointed at hem.


	3. Chapter 3

"Inu Yasha, I see you have woken" Kaede said as her arrows pointed at him. Kagome looked back at the villagers, but they already shot their arrows at them. For some reason she leaned over Inu Yasha as if to protect him.

"huh' he said as he looked at her leaning on his chest, he brushed at threw her off of him.

"What do you think you're doing bch!" he shouted as she fell into the ground. As she fell a monster with eight hands come straight at Kagome.

"Give it to me now!" it commended as it grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the three about Inuyasha's level. He smirked when she looked at him. She turned to face the demon, "give me the jewel, now! Before I get it out of you by force!" she commended looking at her.

"Give you what, I don't know what you're talking about!" she yelled looking innocent.

"Don't play with me, now give it!" she yelled as Inu Yasha gritted his teeth at her.

"Now, get me outer her if you want to live!" he yelled as he became inpatient with the demon. She wanted to live, she was young and had full live in front of her. She grabbed the arrow and started yanking it out.

"Aw, I didn't mean kill me, I meant get this ting outer me!" he yelled at her.

"Keep shut" she said as she yanked the arrow out.

"Huh" Inu Yasha looked at her. 'How come she take out with just yanking it, while I tried and couldn't! He though as he looked at her.

"Boo, I saved you so you could do the same!" she said as every one in the village looked at her, especially lady Kaede. Inu Yasha jumped out of the three as the demon moved back disbelieve in her eyes that he was awake.

"I'm gonna take you out with one scratch!" he said and laughed cruelly.

" Iron reaver soul stealer!" He yelled as his claws glowed and took out the monster with one scratch, Kagome couldn't believe it.

"Heh, that outer teach you something" he said as he clacked his knuckles now looking back at her.

"Now to deal with you" he said clacked his knuckles some more. As he said it, the monster came back again but now with only seven hands.

"Didn't get to ya, did it" he said as he turned to it again. The monster dodged him and went straight to Kagome; she started running to the forest.

'She can see the forest' lady Kaede though as she looked at her. Either the forest wasn't supposed to be seen or it was cast a spell to be invisible.

"Come back here you two!" Inu Yasha yelled behind them. He ran after them and he found the settles by his tree. The three was the same as the one that was in Kagome's time. It was blossom too and it was about the same size.

"Now, back to where we left off at" he said clacking his knuckles again. She ran and fell down, then something like a little gulf ball, but smaller than it came out of her stomach.

"What the..." she said as she looked at. The monster grabbed it and put it in her mouth.

"Oh no you don't" Inu Yasha said as he scratched it out, making it fall. The villagers finished it off with the arrows.

"Well done" lady Kaede said as she looked at him. Kagome had grabbed back the jewel before Inu Yasha could, she knew he wanted it but she didn't know what for.

"Now, tell us who you are?" lady Kaede turned to Kagome.

"Me?" she asked pointing at herself.

"Feh, who else" Inu Yasha said as he jumped on the three.

"You are alike to my sister Kikyuo, maybe you are her reincarnation" she said looking at her and the on the ground.

"What? Who is this Kikyuo everyone keeps on calling me?" she insisted to know.

"Come, you have more to learn than I expected you to" she said as they started walking.

"Hey, gimme the jewel!" Inu Yasha said jumping in front of her making her startle.

"Get out of my way" she said going around him. Anger vein appeared in his head; he clutched his hand and followed them. When they got to Kaede's hut. There was a rug for the door and inside was only one room.

"How do you sleep in here?" she asked as she looked around.

"Gotta a better idea on making it" Inu Yasha said his hands gold in his red kimono. She looked at him with a funny face then turned to Kaede.

"Sit I have many to tell you" she said as she sat on the floor.

"Um... Okay" she said as and sat as Inu Yasha sat by the window, or a squared little place. She told her about how Inu Yasha got on the three, who was greeting his teeth at her. Why he wanted to the jewel to became a full demon, which Kagome though was pretty weird since he was strong already, and why she though Inu Yasha was calling her Kikyuo, her sister's name.

"So do I exactly look like this Kikyuo?" she asked looking at them around. Inu Yasha looked at her. 'Well maybe a little like her' he though.

"Heck no" he said then turned to the window.

"Then why did you call me by her name if I have nothing alike with her?" she asked smirking at her self when he became angry again.

"I'll be outside" he said as he got up and walked out.

"Forget him, he's always moody like that" she said.

"I heard that old hag!" he yelled from outside.

"Then you shouldn't be butting in others business" Kagome shouted at him.

"What don't you shut up!" he yelled back.

"Anyways….. Is Kikyuo still alive" he asked standing by the door, there was calm look on his face. 'Wow he must be really in love with her or care for her' Kagome said as she looked at him.

"No, she died when she pinned you to that three" Kaede said as he looked at him. He turned around and walked off with a hurt expression on his face.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked as she turned to Kaede. There was a tear on her eyes too.

" well, my sister wanted to give him the jewel so he could turned into human, and they could live together forever" she said looking into the ground.' He wanted to turn into a human for a girl, he must be sweet' she thought as she smiled and walked over to Kaede to calm her down.

It went on for a couple weeks, killing demons here, doing this doing that. The last time Kagome took a bath, she could place her mind to it. It seemed like the others never almost took one. Her cloths were getting dirty and she felt dirty. As she woke up she turned to look at the ceiling before she could actual get out of bed. As she turned she found Inu Yasha really close to her face as if he wanted to kiss her when she was asleep.

"Aah! What are you doing?" she said as she moved back.

"I was just checking on you" he said as his face become red.

"That hag said you were still asleep" he said his hands folded again in his kimono.

"Is there a bath here?" she asked as he walked to the door. He looked back at her, his eye brows flicked up.

"No" he said still looking at her funny.

"What's a bath anyways?" he asked as he walked out. She followed him, she was still in her school cloths," if I don't take a bath today, I'm gonna die" she said as she looked around. Lady Kaede was just outside as she walked out of the hut.

"You said a bath?" she said as he looked at her.

"Yes, I need to take a bath, I can't even remember the last time I took one" she said. 'But she still smells fresh' Inu Yasha thought looking at her with the corner of her eyes.

"There's a bond down there, and I think there some cloths in the hut you can use" she said as a little girl come said that something was wrong.

"I'll be there in a second" she said.

"When are you going to gimme that jewel!" Inu Yasha said as he looked at it. It was hanged on Kagome's neck as a necklace.

"Never" she said looking at him.

"Give it to me now! I've been patient enough for the week, so give it" he said grabbing her shoulder.

"Never, now let go of me Inu Yasha!" she screamed as lady Kaede looked at them. She bowed her head and mumbled something. They both stopped and looked at her. Some pink light appeared on Inuyasha's necklace.

"Kagome say anything that comes into you mind, now" he let go of her as he threw her into the ground. He looked at his necklace, it stopped glowing.

"Say it before the spell wears off" she shouted her hands formed in a funny way.

He was following her snarling at her like a dog. She was trying to escape she couldn't think of anything, except for a dog man who was trying to eat her alive.

"Gimme the jewel!" he demanded still snarling at her.

Then that's when it come to her mind "sit!" she ordered and his face fell fast into the ground.

"What the heck" he said his face knocked into the ground.

"Are… you okay?" she asked picking at him.

"Grrr" he said as he got up from the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

She gave him a hand but bushed it aside and stood up looking at Kaede as if he was about to take her out.

"Go take a bath dear" Kaede said as she looked at Kagome as she walked to the village,

Kagome signed and walked to the bond. Inu Yasha looked at her 'she kinder looks like Kikyuo but yet very different' he thought as he walked top the three that was the nearest.

"It's been a month and I haven't seen my family, Kaede can you help me find my way home?" Kagome said as she looked at her with a sign.

"No I'm afraid not" she said bowing her head. She got up and walked outside looking at the village while thinking

'Momma must be worried about me so much, and I miss my family' she looked at the ancient three that was the tallest one in the forest. She started walking to the forest hopping to find a way home; maybe she could just go and say hi to them since she missed them so much. She walked deeper and deeper into the forest not thinking where she was going since she was so into her thoughts. She got the point that she was in the past and she was the incarnation of Inuyasha's X-girlfriend. But she sometimes thought she was just sleeping or maybe in a coma and this was just a big dream. First of all there in no such thing as magic and demon. She closed her eyes tight and shook her head a smile closed her face.

"Yeah this is just a big dream" she thought out loud.

"Well your dream's about to be a nightmare if you don't hand me that jewel little lady" she turned around going face to face with…………

"A troll!" she yelled as she started running. She ran the troll still right behind her; she tripped over a root and fell.

"Aaaaaaaah!" she screamed as she fell hitting the ground with force. The troll looked at her with a wicked smile on its face.

"Gotcha" he said as he carried her to the forest.

"Put me down now!" she commanded as she wiggled ton get free.

"Keep quiet or else!" the troll yelled. A couple minutes later, since she didn't want to find what the else meant she kept quiet, she felt herself hitting the floor hand.

"You could've let me down gently you know" she said massaging the back of her head

"Here she is boss" the troll said. As she got up she was faced with another bigger troll who seemed like a mommy.

"Um………..that's you boss?" she asked as she looked at him "he smell like shit" she said covering her mouth.

"I know there been a foul smell since last week" on of the troll said. Their boss who was moving around like he wasn't himself started slashing them with his sword.

"Aaaaaaaah! Boss what we do!" the started running around the house trying to his from there boss.

"Listen to me, your bosses' body is being taken over by a demon we have to get out of here quick!" Kagome said as she dodged a sword. They listened to her and started to exit but the café they were in started to come down. The rocks hitting every where, while Kagome was running out the exit the boss troll caught her.

"Now give me the jewel!" he yelled.

"No!" she said as she covered her nose. As the troll raised its sword up to slash her, she got the jewel and there it out of the cave. The troll looked at it, but it still wanted to kill her as it was bring it down so it could stab her it was broken by someone. All she heard was 'iron reaver soul stealer!' and knew who it was.

"Inu Yasha!" she shouted as the troll fell down and a big crow emerged from the body. It ran outside and swallowed the whole jewel.

"Inu Yasha! The craw get it!" she shouted pointing at it.

"Why?" he asked his eyes looking confused.

"Because it's got the jewel" she said quietly.

"Aw man, why did you let it go!" he shouted as he ran after it. Kagome ran after him but he was pretty fast, when she got to the village where she head roomers that the craw's got a kid she got curios and ran to see it. She found some arrows and a bow and ran to a perfect place where she could see it. The first arrow did get near it the second cut its leg but it flew up again and got back on the craw.

"Huh?" she was surprised how the craw could do that.

"It's got the jewel that's why" Inu Yasha said as he looked at the craw. Kagome tried again now she cut the two legs and the kid fell into the river. Kagome who knew how to swim went and got the kid. As she swam she found one of the legs and picked it up. She tied it to the bow and shot at the craw making the jewel break into a thousand pieces.

"What was that?" Inu Yasha asked as the sky was growing in pink light.

"I don't know" she said. What they goy back to the village telling Kaede that the jewel was broken, all she said that "you have to work together and get the jewel back".

So that's how their adventure started.


	5. some love bite

INVISIBLE LOVE

CHAPTER 5: SOME LOVE BITE

thanks to who read it and review and hope yuo enjoy.

* * *

"Hurry up will you!" shouted a very angry honyuo. He stopped growled and started walking when the girl who was very pissed and tired didn't say anything.

He run up front and jumped on a three to wait for her.

When she did come he mostly fell instead of jumping down.

"Aaaaaaaah! What's wrong with you!" she shouted

"Finally" he mumbled. Kagome just looked t him as if he was crazy and walked on not saying anything. He walked up to her and started looking at her as if she was a statue or something like that.

She stopped crossed her hands on her side and looked at him.

"How come you're not talking you usually can't shut up" he said looking at her subspecies.

"Maybe it's because you need to sit and think about things" she said as his face was pulled into the ground with that cursed necklace he always wore.

"Idiot" she mumbled and walked on.

"So where are we going again?" she asked when he finally pulled his face out of the ground and followed her.

"Anywhere and everywhere" he said jumping on to the three again.

'I'm tired and it's getting late can we take a break?" she asked.

"No" he said and ran on so she wouldn't say anything.

"I can't believe you!" she shouted.

"Why not?" he asked from behind her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" she screamed jumping almost two inched into the sky.

"Damit InuYasha what are you trying to do give me a heart attack!" she shouted not even thinking she sat him about 20 timed.

"Ow, my head hurts" he said taking hold of his head and shaking it a little.

"What do you mean 'give you a heart attack'" he said mimicking her voice as he asked.

"I don't sound like that" she said sitting down on a shade since it was really hot.

"Well guess what you do, and what does that mean I wasn't really going to attack your heart if that's what you meant" he said looking at her as if she was that stupid to think he would do something like that.

"Yes I thought so" so said sarcastically.

"Well I wasn't how stupid do you think I'm?" he asked.

"You don't really want me to answer that do you?" she said looking at him with her eye brow raised.

"Yes I expect and answer from you" he said going into her face.

"Well yes I think you are stupid but a heart attack just means when your heart just stops? I think" she said remembering. Since she hasn't been to school in a long time she really didn't remember even though she knew what it meant she could explain it.

"Well no I wasn't" he said softly. He looked deep into her eyes and didn't feel like moving he slowly dropped down on his knees moving his face closer to her.

'Oh my god he's about to kiss me!' she thought sounding really thrilled.

'Wait! Kiss me?' she thought twice his face was so close to her face.

"InuYasha? What are you doing?" she asked softly her heart was bounding and she could hardly talk she was surprised that the words could actually get out of her mouth. He quickly pulled back realizing what he was doing.

"Sorry I guess I kinda……never mind just camp over there I'm going to look for food" he said as he humped and ran out.

"Boys" she mumbled and walked over to where he said they were going to camp.

"Mosquitoes!" she shouted getting a raid out so she could spray them.

"They just insects why you worried about them" a calm voice of InuYasha come from the three.

"Ouch! One just bite me I'm probably going to get sick" she said running from them.

"Don't you have those …whatever and treat yourself" InuYasha said as he knelt down where she was stroking her wound.

"Let me see" he said taking hold of her hand and looking at the red little bump on her hand. She looked at him he was gently holding her hand and not letting go when he saw the little pump.

"Where's you supply thingy?" he asked standing up and pulled her to where a tent was at.

"It's in my bag" she said if you were human you couldn't hear her because her breath was caught in her throat.

He brought her to her sleeping bag and sat her down finally letting go of her hand. He put some alcohol on her and gave her some malaria medicine.

"Thanks, the foods probably done now" Kag said as she walked to the fire InuYash's been working on since he told her she was sick and she needed to stay inside not to let another insect bite her again.

IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST

"Good, the blood in getting mix with her own" a lady said. Thee what happed to look like a mosquito turned into a little snake with a little blood in its mouth.

"Did you bring the girl's blood?" she asked the snake.

"Yesssssss, masssster" it said.

"Good, good job, now lets have a little fun with these demon and human, he looks like a halve demon he cannot do anything to us" the lady said with an evil smirk on her face so was at the snakes mouth.

"Yessssssss and you can turn me into my true form, yesssss masssster?" it asked.

"Yes I will, yes I will" she said nodding her head. The snakes grin grew more than before.

'And when she does turn me into my true form I will rule her and Slater everyone and every demon ever lived! Ha, ha, ha" it thought but it laughed out loud.

"What is it that you're laughing at?" she asked.

"Nothing masssster, nothing" t said but grinned again.

Back with INU and KAG

"Are you feeling better now?" Inu asked Kag.

"No, it's actually getting worse, it's like I can't move my hand" she said hiding the pain but it was written on her face.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" he said as he walked to her and picked her up bride style and took her to her sleeping bag.

"There, and I'll be sleeping outside this thing" he said as he walked out.

"Thanks" he heard her say.

'What was with that insect anyways it smelled a little funny' he thought as he looked into the sky and finally when Kag was sleep he went inside the tent. He bent down kissed her on the forehead and slept next to her putting his hands around her waist.

"Night Kag" he whispered even thought she did hear him but she didn't bother doing or saying anything she just enjoyed while it lasted

* * *

review please! 


	6. becouse i love yuo

**Love u can't resist.**

**chapter6: becouse i love**

**thanks every1! enjoy**

* * *

The next morning when they got up Kagome didn't mind the hands on her waist; she waited until he was awake so they could start their journey. 

"Hey sleepy head?" she said as she looked at him. He bye surprise kissed her on the lips, when he looked down at her he thought about what he did twice.

"I'm……..I'm sorry" he said as he let her go but she wouldn't let him she kissed him back but this time bit longer than the first time. When they started their walk they haven't head the rumors about a witch steeling the dead priest's remains and tuning her into living clay once again. They kept on walking until they met up with her, and dam she was angry at InuYasha. He had Kagome on his back because she was tired. He was surprised when he saw he almost thought he was imagining her.

"Yes it me Kikyuo" she said as she walked strait to him and touched him on shoulders.

"Is she real?" Kagome asked looking from behind InuYasha.

"Yeah" he said as he all of a sudden felt some power hit him on the hand burning him.

"Aaaw!' he groans in pain.

"InuYasha" She shouted but fell down as Kikyuo stole her soul.

"Kagome! No!" he shouted as he looked at her on the ground but he didn't get time to get there as Kikyuo grabbed him again. It burned badly his skin was burned but he couldn't do anything about it, when he did struck is when she was out already but he didn't hurt her at all. When Kagome got her soul back she ran off him running after her. Kagome looked at him as he ran after her and a sad look appeared on her face.

"Guess he still does love her, guess he thought I was her this morning" she said sadly as tears started running down her face.

It was late until he comes back and found Kagome had cried herself to sleep. He had somehow kill Kikyuo because it was just unrest souls running around and a pot of clay. He picked her up and made a camp which wasn't as easy. When he laid her down on her sleeping bag she started crying and he felt guilty that he coursed them somehow.

"Shh, please don't cry I hate it when you cry" he said as he held her in his arms trying to make her stop weeping.

"Why would you care if I'm crying" she said as she hiccupped.

"Because….." she stopped him as she out of his grasp.

"I'm not Kikyuo in the morning maybe you mistaken me for her" she said walking away from hi. He followed her anger feeling his little patience.

"Damit it woman if I thought you were Kikyuo then why would I kill her to be with you!" he said pulling her into his embrace. She looked up at him while he smiled down at her answering her question before she could ask it.

"Yes, I kill her because she was nothing but unrest soul flying around, and because I love you that's why I care why you were crying" he said as he kissed her forehead " now go to sleep" he picked her up and back to her sleeping bag.

"We got a long journey tomorrow" he said as he jumped up to the tree.

"Night Yasha" she said as she closed her eyes.

" night" he whispered in her ears making her jump a little because he just saw him up in the tree.

he put his hands arounf her waist and cuddled up in her warth.

" i love yuo" she said as they fell asleep with happy smile ont heir faces.


End file.
